Sonic the Gangster
by Jack Russel
Summary: This is a story about what would happen if Sonic try to make mony as gangster instead of help animals. It is kinda of like Gta crossed with Sonic with sonic as an anti hero this time. Contains gta level stuff so dont read if your a child or below 18!


Sonic the Gangster

One day Sonic got a bored of living in the country and he said to his freinds "I'm a borded of it hear let's mve to city".

So they did and they go to the city were it was run down and alot of crime. So Sonic went to buy as house but he had no money. "Oh man! I will have to get some" he exlaclimed. So he thinked of all the way he cold get some. Than he rembered that his cousien Bonic the hedghog was part of the east side gang and he had alot of ways that he cold get mony and whores.

So Sonic whent there and talked to Bonic. Bonic lived in the getto and was a powerful gangster. "What up cos" said Bonic as he somked weed, "Ive moved to the big city and I wanted to help with the gang" sonic spoke. "Soncic your too solf for that, go back to hang out with the country you wont last ten secs hear" Bonic luthed.

"Thats what you think but I am touth enough to last" Sonci said back to Bonic "fine! Go dleiver these drug and watch out for officer Robonic" Bonic said back, Officer John Robonic was dr Robonics brother and just as evil.

Sonic pulled his gun on a car driver and took his car and than drove. He drove to the point where the dlivery was to mad. so he entered the house and gave the drugs but it was a trrap and the rival gang came lead by shadow. "Give us the money and the drugs" shadow say, "never" Sonic said and they started having gang war.

Sonci just manged to escaped but lost as Shadow was chasing him. Sonic escaped using cleaver trick to fool Shadow but than was cught by Officer Robnic, "Im going to burn your licance so you can never leave the city" said Officer Roboninic like Ofiffcer Tenpenny did to CJ in GTA SA.

So it looked like that Sonic had failed but than he had idea, "I know" he said and he went to kukles house. Kunkles was now part of a biker gang. He was there lesining to Harcore metal and drinking a bear while throwing money at a striper. Sonic came to him and say "I need yo help for my gang" said soncic "Sonic long time no seal! me and may gang rember our freind" said knuckles.

So they drove in their cars and bikes to Tales house. Tales was now a cereal killer an d pyscopath after taking some bad drugs, his house was now the insane aslyum. They came there and talked to the head docter.

"Tales is a dangerous fox and he killed many and threated to set of a nulcear bomb! He is even a worse fox than Foxy from Freddy Fazbears!" the docter Charlies Richards said. "Give us him or we'll blow your head of"" said Sonic. "You dont understand you were created by nuclear radiation all of yo where" said good docter Charlies Richards. "Sonic didn't care and he ordered the gang to attack".

The biker when thought the window and the Sonics gangsters came in theire cars, "good god oh my" said DR richics and they wnet on rapage every whewre. They freed all the pycopaths and Tales. Tales came with his pycopath gang and they are American Pycopaths who where masks with the AMerican flag on.

So they espcaed and raided Shadows drug den and got back the drugs. They evan got more ten they came to Bonics house. They then had control of all drug making in the area. The next day shadow gang warred against them. It wasd an epci battle but Shadow lost and Sonic won. Tales and madmen where knifing the other gang, Kuckles bikers were driver at them and hitting them with chains, Sonics gang were uziing them.

Than Soinicc relaies than he had to start having whores to sell to pepole and also casinos. So they hired to pimp Rouise the bate to work fo them. Still Sonic had to find some humans to whore for them and he did. He went in his pimp mobile and picked up some girls. He was taking them to the whore den when Officers Ronicks hot secound duaghter Lucy came to him. "OMG Sonci you are such a hot rebel and I whant to sleep with you." Sonic was werey as the over duaghter of Robotnic had Rachel treid to sleep with Bonic but they found out that she was a spy and pure evil. Than he rembered hearing that Lucy is the good one.

So they wnet back to her apartment and had sex. Than afterward "Quick my father is coming leave now" than Sonic jumped on his sports car and drove fast to home. Soon they became the most powerfull gangsters in the world, they had casions, mony loaning, whores, and all the drugs the city could need. They got protection money from all the buinsess.

Sonic lived in a gold and paltnum mansion that was larger than any building in the world. Sonic personal body guards a fleet of hellocopters, tanks, spacships and fighter jets. Sonic had more money then god and was most pwerfull man in world history. Sonic was in world meeting with all the world nations and he somked weed in their faces and didnt care. He was so power that he bought the moon and the sun and burt money just fo fun.

Kukcles was in charge of his onw biker army that was ver powerfull and Tailes was prefomring insnse experiments. All the while Sonic was still having his way with Lucy Robotnick.

Sonic was making so much money and left his mansion after having sex with Lucy again. Than he herd a call from Shadow, "I have beocme the miltary dicator of Eurpoe and now I will decalre nuclear war on you for taking away mah custemers" said Shadow.

So they we going to fire the neucler missiles when they deicded that they would fight out in the streets first like ture gangsters. So Sonic gang fort Shadows and they were fire misles at each over and fighting in tanks. Shadows planes were frining at Sonics and the tanks were clashing. Meanwhile Sonic and Sahdow were fighting on a speeing train that was goining over a million miles per secound.

Bulidngs were blowing up, gangs were drivebyining each other and cars were beeing bombed. Sonic and Shadow were pulling of some epic moves and hit each other with power. The batle was so epic thaqt the universe could no contain it. These gangsters were so harcore the world shaked and bleed. Sonic was ice cold and so was Shadow.

In space ships were blow up each other and falling. They were making holesd in the train and explonsin in the air. Than as Shadow was just about to win Sonic won and beat him in the battle. "Rember we are the same" said Shadow buit Sonic was ice cold and iced him wear he stood. Than jumped of the train as flew of then edge of the track and blew up in nulcear boom.

Sonic got hom that same day and there was Officer Robonic "Sonic yo motherFucker! You got Lucy pregants and she going hav babby now!" said Officer Robonick. Than he shoot mislslies at Sonic and They fort. Sonci won but Ofifcer escpaed and Sonic got to hoispital. Just as Lucy made a nculear baby that killed the docterz ans started going on nulcear rampage thought the city. "I am a nuclear mutatn but I have to stop world desturction now"

The monster aboducted the queen and the preisent. Sonic rode in his fighter jet and after a huge fight wioth the now giant monster he one. But the president dyed and Sonic became the new Preisdent of the united states.

The End


End file.
